My Little Poems: First Person Experience
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Story told in poem format, involving a human in Equestria, Ponies appearing on Earth, or something else. My poems can be random, crazy, or something. Bit novice, but I am using RhymeZone and Thesaurus to help me write poems. Hopefully I make a good one by pure luck. (Also, I won't take requests. Sorry. You can leave a review if you like.)
1. HIE, Turned into Phoenix Pony

**Poem #1: ****Human in Equestria, ****Turned into Phoenix Pony**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

My first day as a Phoenix Pony.  
Once a human, now part of their kind.  
Fiery wings burst wide open,  
I've dreamed the day as a Brony.

The day of 2012, which made Earth a Wasteland.  
Lavas fill the seas. Soil Ground too hot to touch.  
Wings spray, to show they are larger like birds.  
My dream is set, to conquer the skies by flying.

Seeds of Friendship. Seeds of Distrust,  
Distrust is one to avoid, to prevent, but hard.  
My task to befriend interfered by Rainbow's Burst,  
thinking hard that I could be an enemy Spy.

Fluttershy, so kind and sweet,  
introducing me to her Friends.  
Rainbow Dash, grinding her teeth,  
thinking I would turn my backs on them.

But when will she learn,  
that I'm not the bad guy?

I plead her to teach me flight skills,  
only to reject my polite words.  
Wings bleed after her rashful assault,  
leaving me in the hospital.

Applejack hunts for her Loyal Flank,  
to force bring her to a Royal Punishment.  
Fluttershy coming to the Hospital,  
to string recovery to my falling confidence.

My mind colder, to forsaken the Skies,  
due to the curse of feared heights.  
My mind warmed, to dream of the Skies,  
so I will never be afraid again.

Taught to fly by the Shiest,  
Training from hell is being done.  
Rainbow approaching to apologise,  
but my shell kept for her assault.

Trusts are to be earned at first,  
before I dwell to her hearts.

Pony Friendships made at last.  
Fun times in Ponyville is a blast.


	2. EoE, with Mutant Menace going on

**Poem #2: ****Equestria on Earth, ****with Mutant Menace Going on.**

**AN: Quick note, not an X-Men Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

A world where aliens are Distrusted,  
but yet they always come here.  
A world where meta-humans really exists,  
but Earth thinks they're just scum here.

A Meta-Human like me,  
where I hit like a Magnum.  
My conditions are enhanced,  
to survive like a Dragon.

My powers used only for good,  
such as fighting crime.  
Day by day, an average chore  
while learning karate in a chime.

Here comes the Ponies,  
who's on the hunt for Sombra.  
Their affairs thought to be Phony,  
but I happen to find out now.

Asked not to get involved,  
but Sombra's forces attack first.  
Warned not to interfere,  
but Sombra's magic plague innocent.

Demanded not to get involved,  
but I can't sit back and watch.  
Advised not to interfere,  
but I will pit myself against him.

Requested not to get involved,  
but I will fight no matter what!  
Cautioned not to interfere,  
but I shall smite all darkness!

Then comes the holy ruler, Celestia.  
Angry for my involving.  
Final warning issued to never interfere,  
but I am determined to resolve!

Refusal to meet demands,  
ends in a fight between a godlike!  
My ambitious mind rises,  
to remove the blight he caused!

Here comes the Calvary,  
revealing ponies from parallel Equestria.  
Six nightmarefied Ponies,  
who comes from a devilish world.

A Common enemy is revealed,  
but now Celestia goes murderous.  
I sold my soul to help Night Mares,  
finally I have chosen the side.

Sombra the Evil, defeated.  
Banished from earth for good.  
Celestia the Deceitful along, punished.  
Divine mother comes to teach her.

Now it's goodbye to Earth,  
leaving to become part of the Nightmare Herd.  
Sombra's curse of darkness removed,  
and Humans is finally spared.

Hopefully Celestia will learn her Errors,  
so she'll never scorn any aid.


	3. MLIE, From Earth to Equestria

**Poem #3: ****My life in Equestria, ****from Earth to Equus.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

My life thought to be quiet,  
where I enjoy video games.  
My life should be perfect,  
until a Demon comes to claim.

I refused, I escape.  
not wanting to help him.  
I watched, I tell tales,  
of an alicorn to the rescue.

Attacks growing constant on me,  
revealing my draconic magic.  
Spies being desperate for me,  
squealing to steal my powers.

Seeing there is no choice,  
Sun Goddess rashfuly orders me dead.  
Seeing there is great joice,  
Moon Goddess becomes my teacher.

Arguments grow between sisters,  
about what is right and wrong.  
Debate grows between rulers,  
that I should fight back agaisnt Tirek.

Thus the Civil War in Equestria,  
where Celestia vows to end me.  
Thus the extreme attack on Ponyville,  
Luna approach to extend aid.

Four Friends siding with the Moon,  
to end the madness of the Sun.  
Two Foes loyal to the Sun,  
to fend innocence and bring justice.

Scared at the first war,  
but their spirits restore my Rally.  
Upset at Sun's choice to war,  
I target a score to end it all.

The Sun lacking her lesson,  
the reason why she is losing.  
The Moon packing with friendship,  
the season to win the war.

Such errors are shown.  
I met by apologies from the Sun.  
Such prejudices were atoned,  
seeds of friendship at last.

My powers of a Dragon rises,  
to do battle with Lord Tirek.  
My heart of a Dragon braves,  
to go cattle Tirek back to Tartarus.

Light returns to Equestria,  
now I can enjoy my peaceful lives.  
Blight drifting from Equestria,  
no monsters to threaten us again.


	4. My life in Dragonized Equestria

**Poem #4: ****My life in Dragonized Equestria**

**AN: Yes my blind attempt, where Ponies are Dragonized, and Dragons are Ponified in this Parallel Poem-Dimension.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

A Brony's dream come true, to live in Equestria.  
A generic 'human in equestria' plot to happen.  
Such different Themes to involve in Equestria.  
What dimension? What place? What plot?

Mine thought to be same as others,  
to live with the Little Ponies of Equestria.  
Mine is revealed to be so different,  
to thrive in a Dragonized Equestria as a Dragon.

Upon arrival I meet the Great Dragon Queen, Celestia.  
She with a bad history with Ponies.  
Upon arrival I know the terrible truth about the Ponies.  
Words making me mad, I'll never forgive.

Seeing my skills improper and weak,  
training sessions are planned for me.  
Looking to adjust my fighting streak,  
Rainbow volunteers to spar with me.

Hours of Training, Ponies come to invade.  
This is just a mission, they say.  
Towers keeping the vicious Ponies in bay.  
This is just an Assignment, they say.

All of the Ponies, trained to respond their reasons.  
"Just following orders." My flank.  
All of the Invaders, brained to the words like an AI.  
"Orders are orders." My flank.

Invasion is falling slow and soon.  
Surprise. Their tactics are improving.  
Invasion plans to blow up Castle.  
Unexpected. We got pro infiltrators.

The showdown between Dragon and Pony.  
The two strong captains clash.  
The climax to rescue Innocent Dragons.  
The holy wrong is at last righted.

The war still underway, but lives are saved.  
The return reveals my promotion to the Guards.  
The war still continue, my path is paved.  
I accept to see the Innocents protected all times.

Somewhere, a shadowy man.  
Armed with a mighty gold katana.  
Somehow, Ponies' new champion.  
Later times to smite us dragons.

They yay, "Down with Dragons!"  
We say, "Bring them on!"


	5. My life after TCB-Events

**Poem #5: ****My life after TCB-Events**

**Note: Yes a Poem based on the TCB fanfics, but it takes place after the Events.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

The ponies have arrived, and took over Earth,  
using the ponification serum on us humans.  
Humans seen as scum, purified to not be scum,  
and no chance to resist or survive this.

The ponies has come, to try and ponify me.  
Serum 1, no effect. Serum 2, no effect.  
Serum 3, no effect. Serum 4, no effect.  
No way to deck my immuned body.

The ponies have announced, and Celestia is mad.  
"If you are immune, then you are a waste."  
Hunted by the guards and wanted dead,  
I blew my way out of pursuit to follow my path.

The ponies are here, some unloyal to Celestia.  
I take my chance to blend into society.  
Only a simple difficulty to render my cause,  
as I do my best to attend to friendship.

The ponies are friendly, so are the Elements.  
My immunity is discovered, what amazing power.  
Celestia won't take chances. She wants me dead.  
Spotted and forced to flee, legs pumped to a Rush Hour.

The guards captured me, at last my terrible sentence.  
Elements of harmony rebelling to save me.  
Very Grateful, that I want to start a friendly life.  
Arrogance fills the mind of Princess Celestia.

The guards starts attacking, a genocide on Terrorist-likes.  
We cannot let her do what she wants.  
The Elements launched a sneak attack on her Devilish plan.  
Now she is the one to be judged.

The ponykind has learned, that advanced technology is not evil.  
The Sun refuses and suicides by being petrified in stone.  
What is it with her hatred against Humanity?  
Will she one day learn her sins and Atone?

The ponykind's new grace, as Twilight becomes the Ruler.  
A special serum ignores my immunity. At last.  
My friendship is placed, to become an Alicorn Satyr.  
Like it. I'll live like them and be friendship.


	6. MLIE, as Copper Pegasus

**Poem #6: ****My life in Equestria, ****as a Copper Pegasus**

**Note: Similar to Poem #1, but this time two players are added.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

Me and Richard. Two great Bronies.  
The season four is complete.  
Epic Rainbow power Grazing my likes.  
But Richard finds it not his tea.

So what if he doesn't care about Rainbow Power?  
Such form makes my attract power flow.  
So what if he doesn't like how Season 3 ended?  
Twilight reborn as Alicorn is best Princess.

A spell, bringing me here.  
I landed in Ponyville as a Copper Pegasus.  
A spell, bringing Richard as well,  
but stranded in badlands as a pony like Sombra.

I get acquainted with the Ponies in Ponyville,  
one of them thinking I'm a changeling.  
Richard trying to fit into societies on the Hills,  
but to be driven back to the Badlands.

Princess Twilight interrogating for my intentions.  
My politeness continues. Lie-Detection show no lies.  
Richard becomes a changeling-sombra hybrid,  
and likeness from him grows to fond new life.

Prooven innocent by Celestia,  
and learning that I was brought here.  
A task to befriend Equestrians,  
which I took to rid of my loneliness.

Friendship grown with each Ponies,  
one mare per day to start slow.  
Seeds of Distrust are still shown,  
attacked like prey by assassins.

A Changeling reveals himself,  
just following Richard's Orders.  
His betrayal fills my anger,  
who wants to cause Disorder.

Ponyville under secure lockdown,  
until all Changelings are routed out.  
Richard comes to my sight,  
challenging to a bout fight.

My inexperienced fighting will cause end.  
Losing means Changelings take over.  
The Princess of magic comes to my aid.  
My green thumb of friendship flares.

The power of friendship,  
compelling the force of darkness.  
The power of harmony,  
dispelling all changeling activities.

I have finally learned,  
I don't need to fight to win.  
My lesson has adjourned,  
that having friends makes it possible.

The time comes to return home.  
A sad thing to leave my friendly ponies.  
Back home with modern computers,  
to go online and contend updates.

Richard not here on Skype.  
Where away could he fly?  
Journey continues with a Wormhole,  
spitting out six elements of harmony.

Not ready to abandon my role,  
I bring them in my house for another adventure.


	7. My Different Paths in Equestria

**Poem #7: My different Paths in Equestria.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

If I were to wake up as an Earth Pony,  
I could be strong as Applejack.  
An amazing strength of my legs,  
strong enough to whomp and whack.

If I were to wake up as a Pegasus Pony,  
I can take the skies as Rainbow Dash did.  
I'll take on any challenge to a race,  
be fast enough to tie anypony's speed.

If I were to wake up as a Unicorn Pony,  
I could use magic like Twilight Sparkle.  
If I can study a spell book long enough,  
I'll unleash a fantastic spell to earn a win.

If I were to wake up as a Mermaid Pony,  
I can kiss the ground and skies goodbye.  
Swimming underwater is much easy to do,  
filled with bliss that swimming is perfect.

If I were to wake up as a Changeling,  
then the Ponys here won't like me.  
After all, those Insects invaded in the first place,  
and Royals know if we leak change.

If I were to wake up as a Griffon,  
I could fly like any other Pegasi.  
Claws sharp for Cutting. Beak tough for biting.  
I can slice through any cocky warriors.

If I were to wake up as a Dragon,  
I can fly, use strength, and breath fire.  
Of course ponies fear and flee to Castle,  
until a Knight comes and slay me.

If I were to wake up as a Breezie,  
It could be hard to fly without sufficient wind.  
I could just stick it to the ground,  
until I can feel a sufficient gale of wind.

If I were to wake up as a Zebra Pony,  
I would be strong like an Applejack.  
But I'm better of in the lands of Zebrica,  
A journey to be long to find my talent.

If I were to wake up as a Human,  
No Pain, No Gain, just my Average Body.  
Omnivores kept, but no meat needed,  
and actually can chain a grip with my Hands.

If I were to wake up as an Alicorn,  
I can fly and use magic at same time.  
Only those who are very lucky,  
could become a godlike race at prime.  
Like a Lottery ticket, and I won,  
doing so by a super lucky climb.


	8. My Life through 'CGotG' Events

**Poem #8: My Life through 'CGotG' events**

**AN: A Fic based on many 'Chess Game of the Gods' Fanfics. It is non-canon however, but in different universe.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

It was suppose to be simple,  
to see the Rockhounds Baseball game.  
A stranger in robe with strange symbol,  
offering to be a chess piece.

Declines after Declines from my Dad,  
promising to call the Cops.  
A small trip to the bathroom,  
perfect place for him to do his job.

Revealing that my real parents disappeared,  
and maybe soon my only real friend.  
Forced to disobey my parents,  
banding myself to accept the Offer.

Into a world a Brony like me knows,  
where Friendship is Very Magic.  
Into a world as Hybrid Anthro Teen Dragon Alien thingy,  
with awesome powers similar to the 'Alien Soldier' game.

Another Chess Piece to the game,  
like any other players participating.  
Very aggressive to other warriors,  
who dares wanted me dead.

I drove through every vicious battles,  
while making Zebra Pony friends.  
Different shooting techniques from hands,  
super amazing to be a Superhero.

The powers can be used for good or evil.  
My powers are used to save innocence.  
Taught to use my powers for Good Use.  
Taught to combine my Powers in Technique.

An excellent way. Now I won't feel weak.

Many battles attracting the Four Royals.  
Sending four to find the disturbance.  
The first encounter with a Loyalty,  
ending up surrounded and knocked out.

Awakening in a dark Dungeon,  
waiting to be interrogated by white Princess.  
I cooperate and use honest &amp; polite words,  
straight suspicious rising drasticly to use a spell.

A Mind-Look spell to find the truth,  
and they've believed me.  
My memories surprising them with Proof,  
announcing no involvements with Tirek.

The Purple Princess of Magic,  
distrusting and unhappy that I'm honest.  
Tasked by White to get acquainted with the six,  
before challenged by a Purple Goddess.

The one such accidential spell,  
bringing the first gen Unicorn.  
One impolite assault tolls the bell,  
bringing the White to stop Purple.

The time to get her to make amends,  
insufficient with the tragedy to ascend.

Castle Canterlot, totally under siege,  
only by the hands of the Chess Pieces.  
A vicious group led by the person I know,  
who didn't come here to talk Peace.

I join the defense even if she say no.  
I've decide to defend all Ponies.  
Great joice that I rescued and repelled,  
leaving Purple very angry at my Heroism.

A Terrible Combination of Rage and Jealousy,  
triggering the dark transformation.  
A horrible swarm of Nightmare Forces so Corruptive,  
turning the Princess into Nightmare Doom.

Not wanting anymore ponies harmed,  
I rush to battle the evil Nightmare Doom.  
Such Determination and Willpower she saw.  
I brush away the Darkness from Twilight.

The Princess of Magic,  
freed from the Darkness.  
Charged however for Assault,  
banished temporary to Tartarus.

The First Gen Unicorn however,  
honored for her great Bravery.  
Granted with becoming Alicorn of Magic,  
she never felt very happy.

But where are my Parents?  
The man say they were here.  
And what about others I know?  
Regal bands me on a new Task.

To seek out the Robed Man,  
the person behind the Chess Pieces.  
To tweak the Curse he has done,  
so they can be human once again.

One adventure is done at last,  
but another adventure comes so fast.

My pinkie Pie Promise,  
kept to find my Parents,  
to travel high and low,  
and hopefully reverse everything.

* * *

**AN: And Apologies if you want to see more, but this is where the Poem Ends. Don't forget to check out other more poems.**


	9. From Average to Above-Average

**Poem #9: From Average to Above-Average.**

**Warning: In this poem, the ponies are anthro, with High-School themes. If you don't like anthros, this may not be for you.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

One average teenager,  
trying to achieve good grades.  
Such ravaging invasion on Earth,  
dead but reborn to Equestria.

One average judged teenager,  
announced uneligible for heaven or hell.  
Stunning memories erased by Divine God,  
to be sent to another world of Ponies.

One average reborned teenager,  
now attending High School in Crystal Empire.  
Time to learn about Equestria,  
and make friends right here.

One average lonely teenager,  
asked by a Teacher to make Friends.  
It was easy she says, only  
masked with difficulties of bullies.

One average rallied teenager,  
introduced by friends of Twilight.  
With great allies surrounding,  
a perfect school day to make.

One average athletic teenager,  
unbothered with a loss in dodgeball.  
A Smart way to avoid turning Green,  
with fruits and editable vegetables.

One average framed teenager,  
caused by fame-boasting Unicorn.  
Questions and Answers are made,  
ending the blames done to him.

One above-average detective teenager,  
planning to find the true vandalizer.  
The tough bookworm joins in,  
helping with aligning the evidences.

One above-average clean teenager.  
At last it was Trixie doing this.  
Evidence shown and believed.  
I pass the test she said?

One above-average satyr colt,  
caused by an accidential spell.  
No horn to cast. No wings to Fly.  
Brains only need to strategize very well.

One above-average chess colt,  
defeating her best alicorn friend.  
No matter the repeated rematches,  
his revealed chess skills are prooven.

One grown-up stallion,  
after high school sessions.  
His life speed to gallop,  
married and new jobs.

One grown-up stallion.  
His new life is chosen.


	10. Alternate World to Spy for

**Poem #10: Alternate World to Spy For**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

In this new world, MLP villains have already won.  
A world once in harmony, once with magic, all cursed.  
All the lights curling away by the blankets of Eternal Night.  
All the sacred lands stolen by swarm, chaos, and darkness.

In this new world, most ponies growing to like this.  
Even I, the Human, but growing use to my Changeling Body.  
My new body, part Human, part Changelings,  
Becoming a new student to shapeshift and use stealth.

In this new world, I learn to fight like a Creed.  
Bring to be enlisted to the Assassion Program launched by Chrysalis.  
A group of resistance appearing all over to bite us back.  
The fallen Ponies once of Equestria driving back to get their Revenge.

In this new world, Terrorists can and will happen.  
My Daggers, My Sword, My Crossbow, My other Arsenals.  
I will choose anything to take with me,  
To scatter the attacks and bring end to this Terror.

In this new world, no Terrorists can be forgiven.  
Sold my love to a new world, better than Canon.  
No matter what words they throw, that's my own decision.  
I aim to keep order and peace from the Fallen Ponies.

In this new world, some Terrorists once wield Elements of Harmony.  
A mission growing difficult to challenge my Assassination Skills.  
The finale ending with infiltrating the Super Weapon of Harmony,  
there to Blow it up and escape to safety. No changeling shall be harmed.

In this new world, Nightmare World in need of Assistance.  
In this new world, even Chaos and Shadow Crystals is attacked.  
Just like in the Agent Movies, infiltrating each hidden headquarters,  
now armed with modern guns and such for a stronger jack.

In this new world, Someone trying to permamently Destroy Chaos.  
Such Terrorists growing vicious and smarter for every loss.  
Geared up to wheel over there and start my Espionage Action,  
before finding another evil genius in Dark Crystal Empire.

In this new world, being a Super Changeling Agent is a job.  
Different tasks, Different Challenges, Different Villains.  
Finding myself with hidden companions on my side.  
My job becoming very Brilliant, no Terrorists can win.

* * *

**AN: And yet another Apologies if you want to see more of this, but I must end the Poem here.**


	11. JMA in 2nd Alternate Equestria

**Poem #11: Japanese Martial Artist in 2nd Alternate Equestria**

**AN: Not related to last poem by the way.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

A Magical Meteor coming down to Equus.  
Leaving wide a big crater outside Ponyville.  
The alternate mane six led by Sunset,  
sets off to discovered a surprising creature.

A man who speaks neighponese,  
A man who knows martial arts.  
A man foreign to unknown places.  
A man who Spars as a Sport.

Fear fills upon awakening,  
a Neighponese Man in bed very colorful.  
"Just a Nightmare" He says,  
magic cuffs straining the body until further notice.

A simple introduxctions from the Moon,  
prooved fatal by the Language Barrier.  
Glowing Symbol from a Magic Book,  
a spell for understanding accents.

Enter the Ryuma, the Japanese human.  
A hothead like Sunset, diving into arguments.  
Ryuma Irritated for the Mane Six's saving.  
Luna's magic stops the fighting between Two.

Stuck for good, getting along as a transformed Pony.  
Maybe this place isn't so bad for him.  
Surrounded by Apples, hostile among any companions.  
His semi-black belt skills are revealed.

News of the Appleloosan's rebellion arrives.  
Candy Apple very unhappy with this.  
Group of Seven sets off to settle this Issue.  
Brand new adventure for the Ryuma.

Arrival of the Western town, met with Hostilities.  
Ryuma's perfect karate amazed by six.  
An orange Apple coming to kill with own hooves,  
Candy subjected to duel her out.

Duel is won, Hostilities are Removed.  
Rescue comes from the Buffalo Tribe.  
A Fuel of will to remove the Outlaws,  
Chief teach Dragon the strongest Technique.

The return to Appleloosa, meet with angry Appleloosans.  
A Split up to route out the Outlaws.  
Dragon Rook takes Apple Knight like a Chess,  
Strengths of the Brutal Apple defeated.

Outlaws revealed, and Misunderstandings erased.  
Just orders from Luna to route the Outlaws.  
Candy Apple calls out the stubborn Cowmare,  
Cheers from Appleloosan, resprouting seeds of trusts.

The next Day, announcing the return of Solar Flare.  
A Group of seven prepares for the Worst.  
Only a single Ambush capturing Ryuma &amp; Sunset.  
Queen Luna plans to remove the Curse.

Rest of the Mane sets to rescue,  
with different challenges eliminated.  
A waypoint to end the reign of Solar,  
two hotheads working as a Team.

Two Hotheads and Five Rescuers,  
united at last to find the Seventh.  
A final battle between Ryuma and Solar Flare,  
a strong smashes of great skills.

The Durability grows to be bulky,  
using to protect the Mane Six.  
Dragon's element of Protection,  
rooting to his new soul.

The reign of Solar Flare,  
has finally ended with a flash.  
The curse that burns villages,  
now under suspension for good.

Solar Flare, revealed to be Celestia,  
a sister of Queen Luna.  
A paster story similar to canonical,  
but with roles being swapped.

Ryuma expecting to return home,  
after the defeat of Solar Flare.  
But memories blocked by Amnesic Dome,  
"Where exactly is home?" he asked.

A terrible tragedy to be revealed,  
requested to stay as his new home.  
An acceptable offer taken for good,  
later to become a movie star in Equestria.

Once a hothead Japanese, no longer.  
A calmful mind inside, grows stronger.


	12. My life in Pre-Equestria

**Poem #12: My Life in Pre-Equestria**

**AN: Anyone wondering, this 12th poem takes place way back before the Main Events**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

The snow covering my body,  
jolts a quick wake-up call.  
I plow my clothes clean,  
and see the world so different.

I make new plans,  
to find food and shelter.  
I search all around,  
to find a hiding spot better.

What a way to get ambushed.  
Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi.  
Gutted out cold by a Hoof.  
Are they fighting each others?

A terrible Dream, makes me want to wake up.  
Methods of waking up, not effective.  
A horrific reality all along, with animals at war.  
Words from a bronze dragon being true.

Here comes a Dragon Queen,  
ruling the great land Dragonia.  
To become a warrior like them,  
I will transform into a Dragon.

The permament transformation comes,  
stinging my body like bees.  
Vicious Pegasi attacking with no Reason,  
springing me into action.

Being a wingless Dragon in War,  
useless against foes in midair.  
Being an Agile Dragon on a Battlefield,  
my luck exposes their weakness.

Now part of an Army,  
this senseless attacks shall end.  
Through each battlefields,  
their offensive flocks were pushed back.

The meeting with Princess Platinum,  
surprised from me to see no Hostilities.  
The warnings are sent to Pegasopolis,  
ally Dragons uniting with Unicorns.

The final showdown between forces.  
Earth Ponies too joins to intervene.  
Blizzard growing to freeze the Hearts,  
the Windigoes come to ruin all.

We have found to learn,  
our own fault for the Wars.  
There are errors to amend,  
flaring a heart to end the snow.

The true meaning of Friendship.  
The warming of our Hearths.

There's no need for Wars.  
"Plant the seeds of Friendship."

The Pegasi learned their faults.  
Forgivenesses were earned from me.

Tis the Hearth's Warming Eve.  
To rid ourself from the Swarming Colds.

"And That's how Equestria was made!"  
**Pinkie Pie! Not Now! I'm Busy!**  
"Oh Fine, Party Pooper!"  
*Ahem* And thus the name Equestria is founded.


	13. MLIE under Rebellion

**Poem #13: My Life in Equestria under Rebellion.**

**AN: Still a fan of Princess Luna. I think this is first for me to write longer lines.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I would find graceful friendship.  
A world where Ponies Exists, along with other magical creatures.  
A World governed by the Alicorn Goddesses. Harmony is our Protection.  
Will I make friends among other species not like me? A question from the future.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I will expect immediate hostilities.  
Appearing in the Forest. Trying to find my way out. Hoping to find help.  
A Rainbow Maned Pony out of nowhere, swooping to wreck me.  
There is no chance to escape. No chance to survive. Only blackout.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I'll wake up tied up to a Chair.  
Tied up by hostile Ponies, wanting to get immediate answers out of me.  
My Polite Words, My Honest Words. Only to raise their suspicions.  
One Final truthful answer spoken, wanding a spell to invade my Memories.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I could be very safe from bruteness.  
A Lucky savior on my side, Tall white comes to stop the Forbidden Spell.  
The Lie-Detection shows no Lies. Even the goddess sees no deception.  
Thus angering the Rainbow, launching herself to her Selfish Shell.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I'll have to get acquainted with the Ponies.  
Enter Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter. She shown me the power of Smiles and Laughs.  
Enter Rarity. Element of Generosity. Creating perfect clothes to replace my old phony.  
Enter Fluttershy. Element of Kindness. Saving the Day from the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, there can be difficulties that I must face.  
Enter Applejack. Element of Honesty. A Hard exercise to shape up my body.  
Enter Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic. Unavailable because she is away. Oh well.  
Enter Rainbow Dash. Element of Loyalty. No Shard of her in my own Sight.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I just need to get Rainbow be my friend.  
No where to be found. Fluttershy even helped me with her finding.  
Twilight Sparkle, also not here. I even heed Applejack's truthful words.  
She is correct... But why would she...? What was she planning...?

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I would end up part of the Rebellion.  
Here comes the Dark Blue Alicorn of the Night, Princess Luna.  
It has become clear. Twilight and Rainbow is up to no good.  
Deciding to join the Moon, I threw myself to enlist and help my four friends.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I would like to show the Sun no Mercy.  
From Rookie, I was trained to fight like the Night Guards. Hand to Hand &amp; Lethal.  
To the first Battlefield. I'll teach those Two elements to betray us like that.  
Now cooking with strength &amp; skill, I hope to end Celestia's Tyranny.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I'll become the hero of the New Lunar Republic.  
Now we aim to lay Siege on Canterlot, with help of the Crystal Empire, led by Cadance.  
At last, all Equestrias have banded together against the Tyrant. New Order Comes.  
Payback for the immediate betrayal many weeks ago, breaking the Pinkie Pie Promise.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I can finally earn my friendship.  
The Tyranical Sun goes down. Twilight &amp; Rainbow sentenced to Exile.  
This is the end of the Equestria Civil War. With endless time to learn the ways.  
True I have ruined the home-ticket, but my own future's chosen. My own story.

* * *

**AN: Now I am tired, so I will go to bed. Night-Night.**


	14. CWA, Chrysalis's Revenge

**Poem #14: Canterlot Wedding Aftermath, Chrysalis's Revenge**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

Big Growing Barrier of Love.  
The magic to banish us all.  
Our invasion is out of luck,  
leaving us Changelings scattered.

I never wanted to invade,  
but a curse forced me.  
Hunted and captured by Royalties,  
who says "We shalt interrogate thee!"

As learned, I've decide to be nice  
just as I was taught with manners.  
Interrogation seems to grow harsher.  
My truth makes Shining madder.

Here comes the White Alicorn.  
Princess Celestia must be her.  
Such revelations. It was all along,  
I was brainwashed by Chrysalis.

Shining Armor, Dismissed for Arguing.  
I really hope he grows nicer.  
The trial of trust is underway.  
Difficulties however will have Weights.

A Transfer to a Guest Quarters.  
Introduction with the Elements next Day.  
Relations between gets sharpened,  
everyday I visit and hang out each Pony.

A Single Nightmare comes.  
It's like I'm being controlled.  
Enter the Moon Goddess Drumming,  
to rid the evil Nightmares.

The control-proof spell is made.  
Changelings safe from the Tyrant.  
Queen of the Changelings, Captured.  
Celestia, ending the Queen's ruler license.

The final spell comes,  
converting all changelings to Ponies.  
Shining denies my friendship,  
but others to prevent my loneliness.


	15. Copper Knife's War Story

**Poem #15: Copper Knife's War Story, Forced by Fate**

**AN: Yep. Another NLR Poem. It may happen in another Poem.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

Copper Knife is my Name.  
Ambitious &amp; Resourceful Pegasus.  
Silver Tome is my friend's Signature.  
Dynamic, Loyal, and Smart Unicorn.

Once classmates in Ponyville.  
Seperation by fate to different school.  
Now in new school for a Thrill,  
to fly like Wonderbolts in Cloudsdale.

Another fate to bring us all to War.  
Sides of Two to choose.  
Cloudsdale &amp; Ponyville, once Sunny,  
biding now with the Moon.

What a cruel fate to have.  
Will I end up fighting my Silver Friend?  
Once Friends, Turned Foes.  
Will I end up treated by Silver as Fiend?

My first battlefiend in my life.  
Guarding Ponyville from the Sun.  
My first rival through the fated Strife.  
One and Only and Fastest Flyer.

Equestria united by Nightmare Luna,  
to crush the terrible Sun Queen.  
Each lighted words I slowly listen,  
makes me grow to forsake the Sun.

The lights of the Moon,  
attracting my fondness.  
Slowly leaving my neutral,  
my passion for the Night.

Canterlot Castle. So-called strong.  
The final attack to win.  
Many Night Guards battling alongside,  
to bring down the Sun.

A Showdown with a Fierce Rival,  
before a duel with a Formal Friend.  
No matter how strong a Magic is,  
My Ambition fuels my Fighting Power.

The Solar Tyrant, overthrown at last.  
Our new Queen, plans new Peace.  
No Twilight? No Rainbow? No Silver?  
All three making a Clean Getaway.

My path and decisions,  
may spark another Rebellion.  
But my rightful vision,  
founds a better sacred future.


	16. My Ponified Life in Equestria Divided

**Poem #16: My Ponified Life in Equestria Divided**

**AN: A Poem based on the work of PoorYorick's 'Equestria Divided' artworks. And to express my favorite to the awesome side of the Everfree Tribes. Sorry fans of other Houses/Cult.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. Equestria Divided belongs to PoorYorickDA. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

Lost in a Vicious Forest,  
where beasts Roam.  
Exiled by my own Family,  
now I call forest Home.

With such luck for a Pegasus,  
I've gone tribal and learn to fight.  
Enlisted to the Ranks of House Everfree,  
I've dawn my new spear.

House Earthborn, a Barbaric Side,  
returning for revenge on Defeat.  
Big McIntosh. One to lead the invasion.  
Our payback to them will be Extreme.

Our invasion on their Territories.  
Messing with the natives earns them the Horns.  
Spears craving names on their skullheads,  
to make Earthborns fear our Tribes.

The battle with Supreme Commander,  
at last Fluttershy meets head-on.  
This is her battle alone with the elements,  
Honor and Influences of the Forest Spreads.

Great Surprise. White Gold intervenes.  
To break up the fight between houses.  
Negotiations warming the cold heart,  
to propose an alliance against the true enemy.

Applejack, atoning for her mistakes.  
Rarity's White Gold gaining alliances.  
Fluttershy, ataining the Apple's Apologies.  
At last, three united as one team.

Here comes House Stormwing,  
resurrection of the Commander Hurricane Legacy.  
Pegasus attacking by Swarm,  
unmatch against the Appleloosan Rangers.

Kind and Honest, battles the Loyalty.  
Myself, a sour reunion with Family Relation.  
Winged &amp; Strong, blaming my Abandonment,  
but they forsaken me in the first place.

No matter how much Raw Strength &amp; Speed.  
Winning Ambush takes all.  
Here comes more that strained my Heart,  
enough to pay them back.

Stormwing defeated, now for Moon &amp; Star,  
with Cult of Laughter allied with.  
The Team-up storming succeeds,  
darkness pulled at last from Canterlot.

But what of Princess Celestia?  
What of Princess Luna as well?  
Head of WhiteGold's extra goals,  
the Whereabout interrogation.

My return to the Humble Trees, to spend time with friends.  
Hearths warming in a refuge, with Lady Fluttershy aiding.


	17. MLIE, as a Youkai

**Poem #17: My Life in Equestria, as a Youkai**

**AN: Not really a crossover with Touhou Project. Contains the word 'Danmaku' because I play Touhou games but on easy because I am suckage. And also this Poem takes place before the end of Season 3.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

One Single Trouble,  
results a Punishment.  
Such multiple Troubles,  
grows harsh until a snap.

Naughty and Impish,  
my habit makes trouble.  
Berserked and Violent,  
my life turned permament rubble,

killed by parents.

Dead for over massive years,  
until somehow I Iive again.  
Spreading life force to my body,  
no longer a Human but a Youkai.

Alive as a Youkai, forgetting my sadness.  
in a land of Horsies.  
Driving through skies, forests, and lands  
to find a village of Ponies.

Ghostly appearances frighten,  
and I just forgot about that.  
A spell blackening my sight,  
awakening in a Proofy Cage.

Here comes the White Pegacorn,  
approaching to Interrogate.  
Coming a black bug scorned,  
assassinating the Princess.

Framed for murder,  
now wanted Dead.  
A Terrible start,  
attacked and fled.

Here's a blue Unicorn,  
decided to travel with.  
Coming to blue Pegacorn,  
after the Black bug called Changeling.

Travel Group grows by adventures.  
Sunset comes, then Lightning last.  
A Coup to cease and be destroyed,  
we reach the Hive of the Changelings.

Here comes the Elements of Harmony,  
coming to end me with their bare hooves.  
Group faces off, overpowering the Friendship Army.  
Luna ends the fight and spells a Truth.

Changeling Swarm surrounding all,  
Chrysalis reveals her plot.  
With all my friends Captured by surprise,  
I fly to slash the knots.

My Danmaku style is born,  
defeating the endless Swarm.  
No surprising hostiles from Six,  
forgiveness and friendship.

Somehow I know Danmaku,  
known as Bullet Hell in English.  
Whoever I find to give thanks.  
No more bullies to pick on me.

A Funeral for the Godess of the Sun.  
A Cruel Punishment for Chrysalis.

Stuck now in the Magical Land of Equestria.  
Luck on my side to fit into Pony Society.


	18. My Little Dashie Inspiration Overdue

**Poem #18: Ponies on Earth, My Little Dashie Inspiration Overdue**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

First comes Rainbow Dash,  
Loyal to me, her father.  
Royal speed to relationship,  
then Celestia took her back to Equestria.

Second comes Fluttershy,  
Sweet, Kind, and Shy.  
Heat of Friendship flowing,  
then Celestia took her back to Equestria.

Third Comes Twilight Sparkle,  
the Bookworms of all.  
Unstoppale Rook &amp; Family-ship.  
then Celestia took her back to Equestria.

Fourth comes Princess Luna,  
Thou who controls moon.  
The Moonlight to remove my Gloom.  
then Celestia took her back to Equestria.

Fifth comes Princess Winter,  
Alicorn of the Frozen Winter.  
My healing kindness, preventing Splinter in her Heart.  
then Celestia just killed me, before taking Winter back.

"We warned you,  
now war comes."

My five raised Ponies,  
angry at her Decision.  
to avenge my Death so Lonely,  
together a rebellion flares.

Additional Princesses of Season,  
Summer, Spring, and Autumn.  
Teaming up wtih Five to promise Freedom,  
and teach Sun her badness.

My life of Raising Ponies,  
avenged by Family.

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry if that Poem's a bit shorter.**


	19. MLIE, as an Earth PonyDetective

**Poem #19: My Life in Equestria, as an Earth Pony+Detective**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

My first day as a Lime-Green Pony,  
Dark Orange Mane, and Light Blue eyes.  
No pegasus wings or a unicorn horn,  
just a regular pony like any Apple Crew.

My human name Lelurtt,  
unfit for the Society of Ponies.  
Thoughts grow to find a name.  
Light bulb! I go Emerald Stone.

No unicorn powers to use Magic.  
No pegasus powers to even flight.  
My brain is only needed here,  
to solve a puzzling Byte.

Aim to learn the ways of Friendship.  
Only a few Friends Earned upon visiting.  
Laughter inviting me to a welcome-party,  
maybe aim to Blend into Pony-Society?

Forced into a challenge of a Murder in Ponyville.  
A single Earth Pony, accused and taken away.  
"This is not right." I whispered at the Outcome,  
I rush forth, to try and solve the murder case.

Evidences gathered, Suspects learned.  
I study and solve, since no one is here to help.  
Arrogance from a murderous scum.  
I aim to show who's the Boss around.

Time almost comes. The murderer is close.  
Clues revealed, to find one of the Ponyville Citizens.  
Chime in my brain, the Suspect's sweat equals I'm right.  
Rainbow to the Rescue, stopping the murderer!

No Cutie Mark the Fillies say?  
Maybe I was lucky on the first case.  
Another murder arc to happen,  
I stay to bring justice like Police.


	20. My Superhero life in Maretropolis

**Poem #20: My Superhero Life in Maretropolis**

**AN: ****AT LAST!**** A Poem about Superhero Ponies in a Comic Book called 'Power Ponies', which is the same name of that MLP:FIM Episode. I am a big fan of Superhero shows, like Spider-man, Justice League, Danny Phantom, and Dragon Ball Z due to martial arts. So here a poem about superheroes.**

**Warning: This poem will contain Anthrofied Ponies.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

What a way to end up in a City of Aliens,  
along with my Brother, both from the Land of Texas.  
But a 'could-be-dream-come-true' land.  
A world of Another, filled with Superheroes, as seen in my sight.

Our Superpowers already obtained,  
or rather a skill of Hidden Swordsmanship.  
Seperated by the Mane-iac attack,  
forced to defend against Minions.

Meeting the Power Ponies by Fate,  
teaming up to stop Mane-iac.  
Stuck in a modern world of Ponies,  
a Dream world to get used to.

First Day in Ponified High School,  
first freshy time in Kendo Class.  
Started as White Belt like others.  
With my skills, I'll avoid the Crash.

A Cult growing to take over the School.  
I use the Bamboo Sword to defend myself.  
Immune to such dark magic,  
Minions Rage maximized to send me to Hell.

None to win. None to control me.  
I entertain the school with my Swordsmanship Combined.  
Enter the Super Do-Badders,  
in a huge battle with the Six Power Ponies.

Super Do-Badders, hiring to hunt me down.  
Circumstancing result: I am now part of the PP Team.  
Zapp gathering the strength of jealousy to challenge me,  
one-on-one fight, no weapons, to the death.

I follow my own Chivalry, while Zapp follows Black Belt  
fighting bare handed is Un-Civil, but she won't listen.

Thank Goodness for Principal to the Rescue.  
The Everyday Crime-Fighting starts in progress.  
Challenges every day turning the difficulty very heavy.  
Ropes learned, and Villains defeated.

The finale comes, with SDB as the final bosses.  
A Trap set up by my Brother, tricked to believe Ponies are Evil.  
A duel between brothers, to free my brother.  
My Distraction underway, as the Six Thunder to the Four Villains.

His Dark Sword is revealed, overpowering him.  
But his attack-pattern blowing his own weak spot.  
My Sparking Sword of light, effective against Darkness.  
A Final blow ending my Victory, before taking his sword away.

A Meetup to seize the Super Do-Badders.  
My Long Sparking Black Light Sword defeating the White Dark Swords.  
My return to my School life in Maretropolis,  
only for a Chivalry Knight-Me to be challenged by an Honorable Samurai-Him.

The final duel using Swords, resulting in my victory.  
Brother's angry refusal of my Style, leaving Maretropolis.

So mad that a Younger Brother defeated his Older.  
Style of a Knight thundering such happiness.


End file.
